Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to handgun holsters and more particularly a holster with improved features to prevent inadvertent dislodgement or withdrawal of the handgun from the holster. The holster is designed to retain the handgun securely and yet to permit rapid withdrawal when required.
2. Prior Art
Most attacks on police officers by assailants trying to remove officer""s handguns from holsters have come from the front or side of officers and not from the rear. It is obvious that an assailant has more mechanical leverage as well as an unobstructed path by simply pulling forward and up on the handle of the weapon while standing in front facing the officer or facing him at his side.
Most securing straps of holsters might become unlocked in a violent attack. Because of this possibility, an internal locking method is incorporated in some of the prior art holsters to make it more difficult for the attacker to remove the handgun from the holster in an attack from the rear of the officer. Generally, the internal locking means engages the back recurve of the trigger guard or the top ledge of a cylinder of a revolver. In more recent times the popularity of the semiautomatic pistol has posed a problem in the design of a secure holster because this type of handgun has no cylinder ledges nor trigger guard recurves to serve as a locking point. An attempt to lock upon the forward portion of the trigger guard is not preferred because only a few models of semiautomatics offer a flat ledge at the forward portion of the trigger guard necessary for the locking action.
What is needed is an improved handgun holster which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art, and is designed to provide a holster which secures the handgun from withdrawal by any but the wearer and yet permits a fast withdrawal upwardly by one trained in using the holster. Further, a holster is needed that provides obstacles to one attempting an unauthorized withdrawal of the handgun from the front or side of the holster.
In addition, a need exists for apparatus that provides a way to allow a user to rapidly reholster a gun securely and quickly if it is not needed in a particular circumstance. For example, a user may draw a gun and find that deadly force is not required and that hand-to-hand action will suffice against a criminal suspect. A user would then need to rapidly reholster the gun without looking but still have the gun secured by a fast acting, self-locking apparatus in a manner that greatly inhibits its grasp by an assailant.
In one aspect of the present invention there is provided a holster comprising a quick release withdrawal restraint, an inner and outer sidewall joined together along front and back portions to define an inner cavity having an open top shaped to fit a handgun holstered therein, the restraint including mechanical means located in the inner cavity to engage a portion of a handgun in the holster to inhibit withdrawal of a handgun upwardly prior to rearward movement of a handgun. Blocking means includes a body member mounted adjacent the rear portion and is biased in a first position that engages a portion of a handgun to inhibit rearward movement of a handgun until the body member is selectively moved, the body member also having a second position that permits rearward movement of a handgun to withdraw same from the holster. The mechanical means includes stop means that has a removable element and means to retain the element to the holster in a fixed position. The mechanical means also includes inwardly disposed stop means having a boss with a front end portion and a rear end portion, the front end portion being shaped to engage an ejection port of a handgun to inhibit upward movement of a handgun. The rear portion of the boss is tapered to allow a muzzle of a handgun to slide therealong without contact with the stop means during insertion of a handgun into the holster until a handgun is fully seated in the holster.
The blocking means further includes attaching means for mounting the body member to the holster for movement of the body member between first and second positions. The body member includes a finger ledge for selectively moving the body member with respect to attaching the means with a force applied by a finger of a user. The body member is movable out of engagement with a trigger guard of a handgun when force is applied by a middle finger of a user to the finger ledge. The body member is movable inwardly toward a user by force applied to the finger ledge by a middle finger of a user. The body member alternately may be movable downwardly by force applied to ledge by a finger of a user. The body member includes a laterally extending flange member shielding an upper edge of the inner cavity to inhibit entry of debris into the cavity which otherwise may foul movement of the body member. Biasing means is mounted inside the cavity of the holster for forcing a handgun forwardly in the holster for engagement of a handgun with the stop means. The biasing means includes a housing affixed to the holster, the blocking means includes a body member and attaching means for mounting the body member to the housing of the biasing means. The housing includes a laterally projecting post member, the body member of the blocking means having an opening formed therein to fit the post member therein when the blocking means is in the first position to inhibit rotative movement of the body member, the post member being at least partially removed from the opening when the body member is in the second position.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a holster comprising a quick release withdrawal restraint, an inner and outer sidewall joined together along front and back portions to define an inner cavity having an open top shaped to fit a handgun holster therein, the restraint including mechanical stop means located in the inner cavity to engage a portion of a handgun in the holster to inhibit withdrawal of a handgun upwardly prior to rearward movement of a handgun and blocking means including a body member mounted adjacent the rear portion and biased in a first position that engages a portion of a handgun to inhibit rearward movement of a handgun until the body member is selectively moved, the body member also having a second position that permits rearward movement of a handgun to withdraw same from the holster. The stop means includes a removable element and means to retain the element to the holster in a fixed position. The stop means includes an inwardly disposed boss having a front end portion and a rear end portion, the front end portion of the boss being shaped to engage the inner surface of an ejection port of a handgun to inhibit upward movement of a handgun. The rear portion of the boss is tapered to allow a muzzle of a handgun to slide therealong without contact with the stop means during insertion of a handgun into the holster until a handgun is fully seated in the holster. The blocking means further includes attaching means for mounting the body member to the holster for movement of the body member between first and second positions. The body member includes a finger ledge for selectively moving the body member with regard to the attaching means with a force applied by the finger of a user. The body member includes a laterally extending flange member shielding an upper edge of the inner cavity to inhibit entry of debris into the cavity which otherwise may foul movement of the body member. Biasing means is mounted inside the cavity of the holster for forcing a handgun forwardly in the holster for engagement of a handgun with the stop means. The biasing means includes a housing affixed to the holster, the blocking means includes a body member and attaching means for mounting the body member to the housing of the biasing means. The housing includes a laterally projecting post member, the body member of the blocking means having an opening formed therein to fit the post member therein when the blocking means is in the first position to inhibit rotative movement of the body member, the post member being at least partially removed from the opening when the body member is in the second position.
Other aspects of the invention include an elongated restraining strap having opposite ends and a medial portion bridging the sidewalls across the open top, means for pivotal attachment of the opposite ends of the strap to respective sidewalls to permit movement of the strap from a position across the open top to restrict handgun withdrawal to a position generally forwardly of the holster to permit handgun withdrawal, the means for pivotal attachment including a detent means releasably engaged with the means for pivotal attachment for preventing forward pivotal movement of the restraining strap until the strap is moved at the means for pivotal attachment in a predetermined direction. There is also selectively operable blocking means attached to the holster movable between a first position to prevent forward pivotal movement of the strap after the strap has first been in the downward direction and a second position to allow forward pivotal movement of the strap after the strap has been moved in the downward direction.
There is also provided a holster comprising a quick release withdrawal restraint, an inner and outer sidewall joined together along front and back portions to define an inner cavity having an open top shaped to fit a handgun holstered therein, the restraint including mechanical means located in the inner cavity to engage a portion of a handgun in the holster to inhibit withdrawal of a handgun upwardly prior to rearward movement of a handgun, blocking means including a body member mounted adjacent the rear portion and biased in a first position that engages a trigger guard of a handgun to inhibit rearward movement of a handgun until the body member is selectively moved, the body member having a second position that permits rearward movement of a handgun to withdraw same from the holster and biasing means mounted inside the cavity of the holster for forcing a handgun forwardly in the holster for engagement of a handgun with the mechanical means. The biasing means includes a housing affixed to the holster, the blocking means includes a body member and attaching means for mounting the body member to said housing of the biasing means. The body member includes a finger ledge for selectively moving the body member with regard to the attaching means with a force applied by the finger of a user. The mechanical means includes stop means having an inwardly disposed boss for engagement with an ejection port of a handgun to inhibit upward movement of a handgun.